


angel

by tototooru



Series: ANGELS & DEMONS [1]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angel/Human Relationships, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, short chapters but quick updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tototooru/pseuds/tototooru
Summary: it was the little moments of affection when yunhyeong believed that he was blessed to have a guardian angel like kim donghyuk.





	1. Chapter 1

yunhyeong got back home late at night with his parents. they were at a wedding and it was normal (and even kind of expected) that they came back at 2am or something.

he didn't know if it was because he was too sleepy but he noticed a bright lightning coming from his room. it was white and soft. gave off a weird feeling of warmth and love.

the boy was about to head to his room and see what that lightning was when he got distracted by his mother.

"yunhyeong, come help me with this basket," she called.

he did as his mom said. she continued ordering him around for fifteen more minutes.

by that time the lightning wasn't there anymore. yunhyeong got sad because he really wanted to know what it was.

while he was brushing his teeth he heard steps coming from the hallway. the door was slightly open and he saw that lightning again.

although he was glad he saw it again, he felt goosebumps over his hands. he was probably a bit scared that it might be a ghost or something.

he quickly washed his mouth with water and ran out of the bathroom, following the lightning that lead to his room.

he hesitantly opened the door. the soft light was illuminating the whole room. it was coming from a figure that was sitting on the window.

yunhyeong knew that it wasn't a human sitting there. they had wings. and as much as he knew about humans, they didn't have wings.

he slowly closed the door, pressing his back flat against it. "who are you?" he asked, trying to act brave.

"i'm donghyuk," the other introduced himself right away. "your guardian angel."

"guardian angel?" yunhyeong repeated.

the angel just nodded with a warm smile.


	2. Chapter 2

yunhyeong spent around an hour listening to donghyuk explaining to him about guardian angels and general things about what they had to do. and some additional information about the importance of communication between a human and their guardian.

he couldn't quite believe any of that and thought it was just some weird dream he would snap out of at some point. or maybe he was just too tired because of the wedding and now his mind was so exhausted that it was making things up.

but he also had to convince himself that this was real because there was this little voice in his head telling him to believe.

after all, he was still a child. kids his age would believe things easily so why couldn't he do it too?

"donghyuk," yunhyeong said, interrupting the angel and whatever he was rambling about.

donghyuk immediately looked up at him. "sorry, i will stop talking..." he looked away guiltily with a pout, knowing that he had annoyed yunhyeong more or less. he kept him awake long enough anyways. of course the boy would get tired.

"no, please, don't stop." yunhyeong gave him an assuring smile. "i just want to ask you something."

the angel's face lit up again as he saw the other boy's smile. "what is it?" he also smiled, suddenly full of excitement.

"for how long have you been my guardian angel?"

"hmm..." donghyuk tilted his head. "how old are you?"

"eleven."

"then i've been your guardian angel for eleven years." donghyuk got up and walked over to yunhyeong's bed. "can i lie down next to you? i feel kind of tired already..." yunhyeong just patted the empty space next to himself.

they were lying in silence for a while. yunhyeong had so many questions but he was also so tired. he was going to keep them for when he woke up. if he remembered them, of course.

as he thought about it more, he realized that having a guardian angel wasn't all that bad. it was actually really cool.

it made him feel more protected, like there was someone who was always watching him and ready to save him if he was in trouble.

well, he still didn't really understand how guardians "worked" yet but if he met donghyuk more often he was going to have everything answered. _probably_.

"this is not the last time i'm going to see you, right?" yunhyeong glanced at the half asleep angel.

the other hummed. "i will be here for you when you get in trouble or when you just want me around. why do you ask?"

"because i still have so many questions but i'm way too sleepy."

"i most likely have answers for all of them but i'm way too sleepy. but i will be here when you wake up." though he was very sleepy already and his eyelids were only getting heavier to a point he couldn't keep them open, donghyuk's smile was still so bright and didn't fade away.

"do you promise?"

"i have nowhere else to go."


	3. Chapter 3

the silent tapping of fingers against wood was resonating in yunhyeong's ears. he was watching out of the window, leaning against its frame.

it was raining and it kind of managed to match his mood. he was gloomy the whole morning.

he was also a bit upset, if he had to be honest. there were so many questions weighting on his shoulders.

when he woke up donghyuk wasn't there. and the only thing he wanted to know was - did he lie or did anything that happened last night actually _happen_?

he brought his hands to his face, rubbing his eyes with his palms.

"why are you sad?" he heard a soft voice asking behind him, startling him a bit.

yunhyeong immediately turned around, seeing donghyuk standing behind him. a wide smile appeared on his face as he got up. "where were you?"

donghyuk found it cute that yunhyeong probably panicked that he wasn't there when he woke up, unlike he promised.

"i thought you will sleep for much longer, so i decided doing some work while you were asleep," the angel explained.

the boy didn't even bother asking what work the other had. he was just glad that he was there in front of him.

he felt some weird connection between himself and the angel. as if he had known him his whole life.

but the only one who knew the other perfectly was donghyuk. and that's why he was acting so close with yunhyeong. exactly because he knew him better than anyone else.

he slowly took yunhyeong's hand in his own and squeezed it. "i wouldn't just leave you, yun."

yunhyeong felt a wave of warmth spread through his whole body yet he got goosebumps. something about donghyuk's touch felt so weird.

it was gentle, soft, and _angelic_ , no pun intended.

"you trust me, right?"

"for some unknown for me reason, i do."

it wasn't unknown, though. everything was in the way donghyuk smiled and used his words, the way his voice sounded and was pleasant to the ears. it would make basically everyone trust him.

"then i don't think there is a reason for you to think i would leave you," donghyuk grinned.

he started stepping backwards, slowly leading the other boy to the bed. they sat down, legs crossed and still holding hands.

"there were more things you wanted to ask me, right?" the angel grabbed yunhyeong's other hand, too.

yunhyeong nodded, smiling a bit awkwardly. "yeah, but now i have no idea where to start from." donghyuk let him think for a while. yunhyeong was trying to ask the first thing that came to his mind but currently it was one big mess of at least ten questions coming at the same time. and it just happened that he asked the most stupid one. "how old are you?"

"more than a hundred," donghyuk giggled.

yunhyeong gasped. "a hundred?" the other nodded. "how much is that in human years?"

"it _is_ in human years." donghyuk kept on giggling because of how surprised the boy looked. "but if i was a human i think i'd be slightly younger than you."

"that's amazing."

a few hours later donghyuk was really tired of answering so many questions. he wasn't even expecting from yunhyeong that he would be so curious. and for a moment he thought that _he_ was annoying when he was explaining most things last night.

when yunhyeong was finally done, donghyuk let out a quiet sigh of relief.

"i'm sorry for asking you so many things," yunhyeong apologized.

"it's okay," donghyuk said, his smile never managing to disappear.


	4. Chapter 4

class was going really peaceful and rather boring for yunhyeong until he noticed donghyuk sitting at the frame of one of the windows, looking at whatever the teacher was writing on the board. he quickly came to the realization that no one else could see the angel and he was slightly annoyed by that.

at some point donghyuk started walking around in the room, peeking into everyone's notebooks, and yunhyeong felt really lucky for being at the very back of the classroom because no one else could see the weird faces he was throwing at the angel.

when donghyuk was tired of walking around, he went and sat on the empty seat next to yunhyeong, resting his legs on the boy's lap.

yunhyeong was about to open his mouth and ask donghyuk what was he doing but donghyuk quickly put a finger on his lips and shushed him. "don't speak," his gentle voice sounded. "they will think you are talking to yourself." he giggled sweetly. "i think you already figured it out but humans can see only their guardian angels."

"why?" yunhyeong mouthed.

"it's just how it is," donghyuk shrugged. "do you really want to see any other angels when the only one you need is your own angel?"

the boy also shrugged. he felt donghyuk grabbing his free hand, his thumb slowly tracing against the smooth skin of the back of his hand. yunhyeong continued taking notes, getting interrupted by donghyuk from time to time so the angel could point out a mistake he made, causing him to fix it.

"yun," donghyuk whispered, bringing yunhyeong's attention to himself yet again. "you will be going out with friends after school, right?" yunhyeong only nodded. "don't go."

yunhyeong only rolled his eyes and looked back at his textbook.

"yunhyeong, i'm serious, i can see into the future and if you go something bad will happen. to you. i'm a _guardian_ angel, i wouldn't say it just because i think your friends are shit or whatever. and they really are but--" he noticed that the human was now staring at him, his eyebrows raised. "oops, sorry, word filter. sometimes i forget that you're eleven," donghyuk giggled innocently.

after that class ended, donghyuk disappeared. he didn't really show up again, so yunhyeong went to meet his friends at school's gates, not even bothered by what donghyuk told him. he basically forgot about his warning.

when all of them gathered together they took their bikes and headed out of town. yunhyeong was one of the youngest and he wasn't really allowed going out of town with friends or alone, but he trusted his friends more or less and knew that nothing bad could happen.

he realized how wrong he was only an hour later when they had to cross a river. the only way they could do that was go over some fallen tree that didn't look really stable. almost all of the boys managed to get to the other side. yunhyeong and one other boy were the only ones left.

"you go first," the boy with yunhyeong mumbled nervously.

"okay," yunhyeong smiled.

he started slowly walking over the tree, careful not to slip along with his bike. just then he started feeling nervous.

somewhere in the middle of the "bridge", yunhyeong stopped. he heard the wood under himself cracking. he was scared to continue.

"come on," a boy yelled.

"i can't," yunhyeong stuttered. "this will break."

and maybe, just maybe, the idea of staying on one place (especially if it was in the middle) was a really bad one.

yunhyeong heard more and more cracks, coming out from the tree. he stepped forward but at a bit too late.

the tree had already broken under his weight.


	5. Chapter 5

" _i got you,_ " yunhyeong heard a distant soft voice saying. soon he realized that it wasn't as distant as he thought. it was in his head. he opened his eyes, trying to get over the shock he had gone through. for a split second he even thought he was dead.

"donghyuk," yunhyeong whispered and tried smiling as he saw his angel. or it wasn't exactly donghyuk. it was a bright lightning that was wrapping around yunhyeong that prevented him from hurting himself too much when he fell.

his legs and arms were scrapped pretty badly and he had hurt his head but he was going to be fine.

he had fallen on a part of the broken tree. his bike was in the river but at least it didn't look damaged.

as yunhyeong sat up, careful to not break what was left of the tree, he realized that the rest of the boys were yelling his name, trying to bring his attention.

"yunhyeong, are you okay?" one of them asked as he noticed that the boy was getting back to his senses, though he still looked a bit confused.

yunhyeong gave him a thumbs up. "i'm fine... i guess..." he quietly chuckled at himself.

after figuring out how to climb up again and getting a little bit of help for the bike from the the boy, who hadn't crossed, the others searched for a way to get back again. then they decided it was time to go back to their homes, not really wanting to risk a second person's life in the same day.

"yunhyeong..."

"what is it, junhoe?" yunhyeong looked at the boy with a bright smile.

"i'm sorry i made you go before me," the younger stuttered. "this wouldn't have happened if i went first. but i was scared..."

"it would've happened to you," yunhyeong pouted. "but i'm fine! you have absolutely nothing to feel guilty about."

the second yunhyeong walked home, he was met by donghyuk, who was standing somewhere beside the door, his arms crossed as if he was going to scold yunhyeong any moment.

at first yunhyeong got happy that he saw him but then he stopped himself and noticed that donghyuk had wounds on his face and hands. the blood had barely dried.

yunhyeong was quick to realize that it was because of him. he suddenly felt like crying. donghyuk looked really hurt, the expression on his face broke the human boy's heart.

he stepped forward, carefully pulling donghyuk into a hug, letting him rest his head on his shoulder.

"this is because of me, right?" yunhyeong asked just to make sure.

donghyuk just nodded, burying his face in the crook of yunhyeong's neck. "every time you do something bad or get hurt, i also get hurt. sometimes i could get hurt worse than you while trying to protect you."

"donghyuk, i'm so sorry i didn't listen to you."

donghyuk wanted to say that it was okay but it really wasn't.


	6. Chapter 6

it didn't take long until donghyuk forgave yunhyeong. he couldn't stay mad at him.

after all, yunhyeong had no idea that was going to happen. it was exactly what donghyuk hadn't told him.

but both of them were guilty. donghyuk for not telling yunhyeong and yunhyeong for not listening.

it was all in the past now.

days turned to weeks and then into months and that was how four years had already passed and yunhyeong was trying to improve every day.

he was doing his best to avoid situations that would end up hurting donghyuk. he never wanted to see him hurt. how could he?

just the reminder of donghyuk's broken expression was motivating yunhyeong to keep trying. even when he messed up or something unavoidable happened, donghyuk had minor damages. and that made yunhyeong happy. he was protecting the one that was meant to protect him. it was synergy.

during those four years, the way yunhyeong was looking on donghyuk changed. some days he lived to hear donghyuk's soft laugh and be wrapped in his arms. he wanted to be with him all the time.

but for donghyuk four years were like the blink of an eye. they didn't mean that much as they meant for yunhyeong.

"donghyuk?" yunhyeong turned to his angel as he rested his chin in his palms. donghyuk hummed, immediately looking at the boy. "what happens if a human falls for an angel?"

"it really depends."

"tell me more."

"well," donghyuk thought for a while, "if a human can balance their life around humans and their life with an angel it works most times. but if they put more attention to their angel, for example, they could simply forget that they also have to live."

"so you have to learn how to push those feelings away most of the time?" donghyuk nodded. "and if you get into a relationship in real life you can't let your relationship with your angel affect it?" donghyuk hummed again.

yunhyeong let out a prolonged sigh as he rolled on his back. donghyuk's face was right above him and looking at him.

 _he's beautiful_ , yunhyeong thought.

"well," yunhyeong tilted his head a little, "i already know how to not be affected by my feelings for you, so..." he wiggled his eyebrows at the angel.

"but who said that i have feelings for you?" donghyuk smirked, drawing small patterns against yunhyeong's face with his index finger.

"i'm not stupid."

"you sure?"

it was obvious they were both teasing each other. there was no way yunhyeong was blind to donghyuk's feelings and the way he was treating him nor did donghyuk think that yunhyeong was too stupid to know.

with a sigh, donghyuk shifted a bit and lied next to yunhyeong, wrapping his arms around him.

"you know, it's really hard to like a human when you know that they are eventually going to die..." donghyuk spoke quietly. "the fact that you are the first human i ever take care of and that i fell in love with you makes me even more scared about the fact that you will leave."

"i will always stay with you, donghyuk," yunhyeong smiled at the other.

he was also aware of the fact that he was going to die at some point. but it wasn't a thing he wanted to care about at the moment.


	7. Chapter 7

there was no point in donghyuk staying with yunhyeong even when there was no need to.

the boy was never in danger just because of how careful he was, which meant that donghyuk didn't have to stay around him and warn him about anything. yunhyeong was already avoiding dangerous situations quite enough.

he had become really scared, paranoid even. but he was probably overdoing it to this point. after all, it was called guardian  _angel_ , not guardian human.

while donghyuk was happy that yunhyeong was so caring, he was also beginning to be quite worried for him.

"yunhyeong, you're becoming obsessed," donghyuk thought out loud.

this time nothing happened and there was no context but it's been on donghyuk's mind for quite a long time so he had to speak up already.

"what do you mean?" yunhyeong tilted his head to the side.

"i mean that... you're being too careful to not hurt me. you've almost stopped going out with your friends, you're being overly wary when doing things..." donghyuk was more or less sulking. he couldn't even get himself to feel grateful for yunhyeong's kindness anymore. "it won't matter if i get hurt just a little bit. it's not cool stopping yourself from having fun."

"i'm sorry..." even yunhyeong was aware that he was going overboard most of the time. which made fixing the problem seem easier. "i'm just scared."

"i know you are." donghyuk cradled yunhyeong in his arms, caressing his cheeks. "you're making my job seem pointless when you're being so careful, you know," he giggled quietly. "and if i have nothing to protect you from, then that means i shouldn't be around you as much as i am."

"so you're supposed to be here only when i'm in trouble?" the dark haired boy started fidgeting with his fingers.

"yes..."

"that's not fair... i want to be with you all the time."

the angel sighed. he kissed yunhyeong on the forehead. "i'm sorry, it's just how things are... i shouldn't be around and keep you distracted from your life except if necessary and i stayed around for kind of too long."

"but i like it when you're around..." yunhyeong closed his eyes.

"you should learn how to live without me. i'm not saying that i will not come to see you every now and then. but when you said that you can live your life without being distracted by the fact that you like me, you basically lied."

yunhyeong also sighed soon after.

"so..." yunhyeong grabbed donghyuk's free hand, entwining their fingers together. "i won't see you in a while."

donghyuk nodded.

"can you stay for the night at least?" yunhyeong pouted. he opened his eyes and looked up at his angel half.

"of course i can." the usual wide smile appeared on donghyuk's lips again.

yunhyeong was looking at donghyuk for a while. his gaze was shifting down to his lips quite a lot.

"can i kiss you?" he finally asked.

"maybe another time," donghyuk didn't stop smiling.

"you promise?" apparently, yunhyeong didn't really mind being rejected like that.

"of course."


End file.
